


Walk and Talk with Me.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU where izuru is normal, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, also day three of shslrarepairweek woohoo!!, and isnt an super talented guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura Izuru was used to absolute peace and quiet, being alone in his room for days, weeks, even months. It was something he was truly familiar with and he expected it by now, despite how utterly boring it could be. </p>
<p>But nowadays, since he came to Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Researcher, things had begun to spice up. Now he could expect a brightly dressed, horned girl kicking open his door with a war cry of, "IZURU-CHAAAAN!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk and Talk with Me.

Day 3. Yellow Apatite: Achieving goals; mental clarity; expand knowledge; "to deceive".

Pairing: Kamakura Izuru x Mioda Ibuki. 

Title: Walk and Talk with Me. 

////

Kamukura Izuru was used to absolute peace and quiet, being alone in his room for days, weeks, even months. It was something he was truly familiar with and he expected it by now, despite how utterly boring it could be. 

But nowadays, since he came to Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Luckster, things had begun to spice up. Now he could expect a brightly dressed, horned girl kicking open his door with a war cry of, "IZURU-CHAAAAN!"

Izuru put down his books, looking up at Mioda Ibuki. She was the Super High School Level Light Music Club Member but the music her heart belonged to was punk. It was clearly shown by her ripped stockings, multicolored hair and numerous piercings. He couldn't help but smile. She was so unique, compared to the other girls he had seen throughout the years.

"Hello, Mioda-san. What brings you here today?" Ibuki grinned, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Izuru-chan! Ibuki wants to take a walk! She needs to get her legs pumping and moving so blood can move around! And she needs Izuru-chan with her!" 

"Huh? How come you need me?" She laughed, hands on her hips.

"Oh, oh, Izuru-chan! You're so foolish sometimes! Ibuki needs Izuru-chan because Ibuki needs Izuru-chan! And you need to move around to! It's time for trainer Ibuki to make her grand appearance!" Ibuki grabbed onto his pale hand, and began pulling. Now he couldn't resist, and he willingly got up.

Once he was standing up, she took off at full speed, and he struggled to keep up a reasonable pace with her.

"S-So, is there any destination to this walk?" He asked, nearly tripping over his feet as they went down the stairs.

"Ibuki has no destination! Just follow Ibuki!" They passed by the stairs, and hurried over to a door that led them outside of the academy walls. Once they were outside, she finally let go of his hand and instantly stopped. He nearly fell over again, but kept himself stable. 

"Now that the marathon is over, Ibuki and Izuru can finally start the walk! She is ready when you are ready!" Izuru laughed, taking a minute to catch his breath. She waited patiently, though she bounced on her heels and whistled a tune.

"Alright, I'm ready." She smiled, and the two began walking. There was a uncommon moment of silence before she began to talk.

"So, Izuru-chan! You're really smart, right?" 

"I like to think I'm knowledgeable about things, but when it comes to actually doing the things I know about.... hah, I'm no good at all." 

"Aaaw, does that mean Izuru-chan can't do a wicked rad guitar solo like Ibuki can?"

"Probably not. Though, I can play violin a little." 

"The violin!? Ibuki loves the violin! Can you tell her about it?"

"How come?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

"Ibuki is just cu-ri-ous!" He doubted her reason for a second, but then his want to talk about what he knew overcame suspicion. 

"Firstly, the violin is from the Italian word 'Violino' which means 'tiny viola'. The earliest pictures of violins are from Italy are from around 1530, and these papers were also found in Europe as well. Jambe de Fer used the instrument in a musical he did, in 1556 and it helped increase the violins already increasing popularity among the French."

"Wowww, Ibuki never thought a violin had such an past!"

"Instruments in general are very interesting. Humans creating tools in order to create sound waves that sound pleasurable by them, and turning it into an art that they get different types of benefits out of it... truly interesting."

"Ibuki thinks so to! And Ibuki is really smart too, because she knows the whole history of how punk rock developed! It's true, you should ask her!"

"Really? That is cool! Can you tell me abo-"

"BUT NOT TODAY! Ibuki wants to hear alll about Izuru-chan's knowledge!" Izuru laughed with a slight blush.

"Mioda-san, you're far too kind. Won't you get bored?"

"Ibuki doesn't think Izuru-chan is boring!" His blush deepened, looking away from her for a second.

"Ah... I see. I'll keep going. It's boring to keep all that I know to myself, anyways. I hate being bored." 

"Then, let Ibuki think of an exciting subject!" She raised her hands in the air, index fingers touching the side of her head as she hummed loudly. Izuru took the moment to see where they were, realizing that now they had just left the academy, walking on the street that surrounded the school.

He was about to tell her this, but Ibuki spoke up first. 

"Tell me about soccer!"

"Soccer? That's.... a real different subject change. Art and sports are seen as complete opposites, due to the societal belief one requires complete brain and the other requires complete brawn." 

"And that's what made Ibuki choose it! ....Well, not all smart like you just explained, more like she thought of the talents of her friends. Then she thought of Leon-chan, and baseball, and she was going to ask about baseball but then she thought, 'Ibuki! That's' way too obvious! Pick another sport!', then Ibuki thought of soccer! Then here we are!" Izuru loved her train of thought and her honesty in it. It was another refreshing, interesting thing about her.

"Well, shall I tell you about soccer?" 

"Of course, Izuru-chan!" They stopped, and if he wasn't so busy recalling everything he knew, he would have realized they were waiting for the the crossroad light to turn green.  
"So, it's actually called association football. The current number of how many play it is 250 million players in over 200 countries, and it's the world's most popular sport. In fact, it's been around since Greek, during the BC era. But that version was the basic idea of soccer, multiple people playing with a ball. The rules, player requirements needed, were not added yet. It's also the most prominent team sport for British woman."

"Female sports are always so cool to Ibuki! They do twice the work then the boys and they look twice as cute!" Izuru nodded and brushed his thick bangs away from his face.

"I agree. Female sports are far more interesting than the male players." 

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Well.... they're all very interesting, but sports with teams can get overly predictable and boring. Like, how one team is known for their failures and weak defense, so it's obvious they won't win. I do like wrestling, swimming, kendo matches, and tennis."

"Izuru-chan likes tennis!? Surprising!"

"Mmmm.... it's an enjoyable sport. Not the most thrilling one, but that doesn't mean it's bad."

"Ibuki doesn't know about that. She's all about the thrills!"

"I have to admit, so am I."

"Speaking of thrills.... Ibuki has something to thrill you with!"

"Hm? What is it?" Ibuki stepped back, arms open and wide apart. He finally took the chance to realize where he was, and now they were in the open streets, in front of a arcade store.

"Sorry for deceiving you for so long, but Ibuki wanted to surprise you! You always don't pay attention when you're telling others cool stuff!" Izuru forced a smile on his face, despite his chest clenching up. 

"Ibuki realizes you know a lot about fun stuff, but you don't do the fun stuff! Ibuki knows that's okay sometimes, but every once in a while; you have to do some fun stuff! Now come on, Izuru-chan! Let's play Street Fighter!"

Ibuki and Izuru played the game for a few rounds, and when Izuru got a better handle of the controls, beginning to understand how the combos work in this game and even started to get a grip on Ibuki's style, Ibuki took him to the next game.

They're laughing and joking the whole time, moving from game to game, feet either pushing down on fake gas pedals or moving in time with the beat of Dance Dance Revolution. They actually got into a intense competition, with Izuru's knowledge of rhythm and dancing and Ibuki's prior experience and high stamina; but in the end, Ibuki won. 

He couldn't feign disappointment, he was just too pumped from all the fun and the contest.

"What should we do next?" He asked, looking around in the arcade to see what else was left.

"Hang on, Izuru-chan!" She stands up on her tip toes, covering his eyes with her hands. 

"Ibuki has been saving the best for last!" He lets her guide him around the arcade again, and before he knows it; they are stopped in front of a bright pink machine, musical notes covering the side and a paper sign on top that gave him the name of the game.

"PriPara? What's that?" Ibuki grins, going over to it and resting her hand on the board where the buttons are.

"It's all about idols, Izuru-chan! You play as one of the extremely cute girls, or you can make one yourself! And you get friend tickets, pick your own songs and outfits-" Izuru takes an immediate seat, pressing a button to turn it on.

"YAHOO!~ Ibuki has another one in idol anime hell!"

"Hello.... idol anime hell..." He says softly before beginning to create a new character.

////

It's been a few hours since they left the arcade, Pritickets safely placed in his pocket, and they decided to explore the area a bit. Their stomachs were comfortably stuffed with Mcdonald's, each was holding one bag filled of clothing, and they just had finished up an dangerous swing set match.

Their feet drag through the wood chips. The sun is low, clouds tinted orange sherbet just like the sky, and it melts to warm their school outfits. A breeze comes here and there, creeping up on their warm skin just enough to make them shiver, before it slips away again. 

Izuru is contemplating. About what Ibuki said before they entered the arcade. And as his mind slips away, musing on her words and his own feelings, Ibuki notices. There's' a certain look in his eye, a certain tilt to his head, that makes her think that his good mood, his fun, has all ran out.

She can't have that.

"Is Izuru-chan okay? Ibuki isn't sure. And Ibuki doesn't like to be sure! Sure, it makes things more fun for her sometimes, but it can be not so fun sometimes!" 

"No.... I'm fine, really, Mioda-san. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what? Ibuki wants to know if it's causing that sad face of yours!" She playfully poked him in the cheek, trying to get him to make an smile. He didn't, so Ibuki frowned. 

"It... would just bore you, Mioda-san. I don't want you to be bored."

"Mmm.... but Ibuki doesn't think Izuru-chan is boring! Didn't she already say this when we were walking to the arcade? Hmmm, if only she had time travel powers and could check to see if she did." 

"But.... you didn't want to hear what I was saying earlier. You just wanted to distract me so we could go the arcade together." 

"Ohhhh, so thats' what it is!" She frowned, stepping in front of him. She put her bag down.

"Ibuki realizes she done goofed! But, she honestly does care about Izuru-chan! You're smart, cool, and really talented! Especially in memory! You're like the elephant, and Ibuki is an goldfish!"

"Actually, they have an memory span for up to six months."

"See! Exactly! Izuru-chan is proving how cool he is! Ibuki could never find him boring! She really loves you too much!" He looked away, cheeks fully pink.

"....I-I'm sorry for thinking that way." Ibuki walked in front of him, and he glanced at her for a second and saw she was blushing too, smiling wide, before his vision blew up with stars when she hugged him tightly. Her head rested on his chest, and he lifted his hands up, dropping his bag, not knowing what to do.

"Ibuki really, really likes you.... she wants to be with you, a lot...! She's' sorry that she made you feel like you're not interesting..." She said, voice muffled. Izuru couldn't tell if she was admitting a crush or not, but for now, he just decided to relax his arms. Then, he couldn't help himself, he lifted his hand back up to pet her head. Soon, he was playing with her hair.

She snuggled into his chest when he began to do it, so he assumed she liked it. His pale fingers digged into her black hair, touching her scalp and slowly running his fingers through her long, thick hair. It was soft to the touch, practically silky, and being so close to her, he could smell the shampoo off of it. 

He smiled, and whispered, "I really, really like you to." 

Then he wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes, feeling truly, truly happy.


End file.
